Contour
by CrimsonBobble
Summary: “Your skin glows like a moonbeam peering through the clouds, did the moon really kiss you just to enrapture me this way?” Sort of but not necessarily YY One shot


**

* * *

Title: Contour**  
  
Summary: "Your skin glows like a moonbeam peering through the clouds, did the sun really kiss you just to enrapture me this way?" Sort of but not necessarily Y/Y  
  
Pairing: Never really says, but I had Yami and Yugi in mind when I wrote it.  
  
Warnings: Strange syntax (if you don't know what that is then don't worry), and though I had Shounen-ai intentions, you can't tell. Also I wrote it and immediately posted it. No real proof-reading. Mostly this is just me playing around with different writing techniques.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own either character.

* * *

**Contour**   
  
You aren't the type of person that should be here.  
  
Or are you?  
  
In the smoky haze that creates this room, your skin glows like a moonbeam peering through the clouds.  
  
Did the night sun really kiss you and call you its own, or are you a fake, covered in powders and cosmetics?  
  
As you look at me I'm enraptured; I will stick with my allusions. In my distorted mind you are perfect. You'll always be that way from now on.  
  
Aren't you a bit young to be out in a place like this?  
  
Your limber, lithe, petite, capturing, enrapturing frame is too small to be a full adult.  
  
Yet, you contradict me again by being here. But they surely wouldn't let a gem like you in here; there are too many predators for such a small, delicate prey.  
  
That innocence must be an allusion therefore.  
  
A gem could use its value to do whatever it wishes. For reasons unknown yet to me, you used yours to get here.  
  
Why are you doing that?  
  
You look straight at me it seems, but those amethyst jewels surely do not desire to be blemished by setting their sparkles on me.  
  
I belong here, in the dim, dank, disgusting darkness that is this place.  
  
Nonetheless, you call out to me, shinning lights at me, and I find myself listening, looking, and yearning to go.  
  
Yearning, desiring, craving, aching more than any physical pain, to leave.  
  
You tempt, entice, and allure me.  
  
Why?  
  
It is hopeless. There is nothing anyone can do for me.  
  
Disgusting, revolting, repulsive, I must be.  
  
I will push these barriers, I do not care if these mirrors shatter. I will prove to myself you are an allusion.  
  
Why must everything be so difficult?  
  
They crowd me, preventing, restricting, frustrating. Obstructing my view of the goal.  
  
You.  
  
A dazed zombie I must be. Blindingly groping for some substance. A signal, beacon, flare.  
  
You.  
  
You coerce me into desiring to become what I once was. Innocent, beautiful, charming, lovable and loving. Everything I am sure you are.  
  
Like a divine messenger from a place I will never make it to, you reach out to me.  
  
Warmth.  
  
Beauty.  
  
Friendship.  
  
Sincerity.  
  
Hope.  
  
Light.  
  
Love.  
  
Bright Summer suns.  
  
Fragile Fall leaves.  
  
Soft Winter snowflakes.  
  
Colorful Spring flowers.  
  
Everything I though you were, hoped you were, wished you were, you are.  
  
All that and so much more.  
  
You know what?  
  
I can see through you.  
  
You are shocked. Why?  
  
Can you not see straight through me as well?  
  
It is the same problem for both of us.  
  
A hole.  
  
A huge, gaping, cavernous lack of something.  
  
Lack of you for me.  
  
Lack of me for you.  
  
Lack of us, together forever.  
  
I will see it is fixed immediately. I will follow you from now till you tell me to stop and then some.  
  
Never will you suffer again.  
  
Will you let me be with you?  
  
Let me stay forever?  
  
Brighten, enliven my day with your light?  
  
Protect, defend, care for you?  
  
Love, cherish, adore you?  
  
Will you?  
  
Please?  
  
I promise I shall never quit, stop, or abandon.  
  
I swear this to you and no other.  
  
Do you do the same for me?

* * *

Analyzing? Criticizing? Admiring?  
  
What?  
  
What causes a sun kissed god, like Apollo, like you, to look at me like that?  
  
Is it disgust or amazement at me? A pale, frail, timid thing like I am.  
  
Those glowering rubies of yours pulse with a life all their own.  
  
Do they pulse in anger?  
  
Why would a beautiful, dangerous creature like you be bitter?  
  
You could have anything, anyone, everything, and everyone you ever wanted.  
  
That is the kind of aura you throb with. It surrounds you and cloaks you with a feeling of regality, courage. Everything I am not. Everything I want.  
  
Come dance with me? Please?  
  
I am dancing for you now. Do you know that?  
  
Do you refuse because I look so young? Or maybe because I do not seem to belong?  
  
You do not even give me a chance to defend myself.  
  
Why do you not come over here and ask me my age? I expect you will be pleasantly surprised.  
  
Why not ask me why I am here? I shall tell you that I came only to find you.  
  
To bring you to the light.  
  
You do not even walk. You float, glide towards me. Your stride makes me look like I gallop or gait along.  
  
With a walk like that you must dance with me.  
  
Please?  
  
Join me.  
  
They crowd you, trying for attention. But you are focused solely on me, aren't you?  
  
So close, I reach out for you.  
  
Tender.  
  
Exquisite.  
  
Companionship.  
  
Genuineness.  
  
Trust.  
  
Protection.  
  
Love.  
  
Hot Summer nights.  
  
Cool Fall breezes.  
  
Clear Winter skies.  
  
Promising Spring buds.  
  
You are everything to me.  
  
Music fills the air around me, but wait, that is your voice.  
  
Deep, smooth, comforting, you ask me why I seem shocked. Who wouldn't feel like that when one hears the most dazzling sound in the world?  
  
See through you? Why my dear darkling, you are far too cloaked in the shadows. I'll fix that.  
  
I will shine the light that fills me on you.  
  
Will you protect it from them?  
  
Love, cherish, adore you?  
  
Why of course I will from now till forever.  
  
Will you do the same for me?  
  
Will you?  
  
Please?  
  
I promise I shall never leave you, but always love you.  
  
I swear this to you and no other.  
  
Do you do the same for me?  
  
Contour

* * *

Since I was just playing around with different writing techniques, I would really appreciate it if you gave me a bit of feedback on what you thought on sentence structure and such. However, if someone would like it to be continued, I'd be happy to try and write more to this particular piece. Thanks for reading!


End file.
